Bullet Ballet
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Aria is eager to participate in the gunslinger contest being held at Tokyo Butei High. However, there could be some competition for her that might not make it much of a breeze through the competition...
1. The Special Guest

Hello, it is Resoleon here. This is my very first attempt at a crossover. I was very nervous yet excited to do this crossover at the same time. The first one will feature Aria the Scarlet Ammo.

Basic Notes for those who don't know Aria K: If you don't know who Aria is, she is an S-Ranked armed detective who is effective in wielding two guns or swords at one time. She is rather brash and arrogant but tsundere at heart.

Basic Notes for those who don't know Noel V: If you don't know who Noel Vermillion is, she is a professional gunslinger who wields two unique guns that can take on other forms who is innocent and sweet.

Okay, enough of author notes. Enjoy.

* * *

**Blazblue X Aria the Scarlet Ammo Crossover: Bullet Ballet**

**Rebel One: The Special Guest**

It was high noon in Tokyo Butei High. It was declared that there would be a contest for gunslingers around the world. Aria H Kanzaki, in particular was excited for this because she and everyone else knows that she is one of the best gunslingers out there and its bound to go deep in the contest.

In the school courtyard, Aria is chatting with two of her friends, Riko Mine and Hotogi Shirayuki.

"I'm so excited for this!" The girl named Aria exclaimed eagerly.

Riko grimaced at Aria a bit. "I never liked contests. People get too hypercompetitive over them."

"Me neither. That and also I don't use guns. I use a sword." Hotogi said in agreement.

"Well, do your own things then. All I know is that I'll be sure to win this contest, no problem!" Aria declared boastfully.

Riko raised an eyebrow at Aria. "Are you sure? You know that it invites other gunslingers from around the world. Professional ones, I might add."

Aria pumps her chest. "Pfft! Let them get overhyped and watch them get outclassed by someone of my caliber. I'm an S-Rank, remember?"

"Um...excuse me..." A shy voice said toward Aria.

The three girls turn toward the timid voice and they see a girl with a balmoral cap, blue cloak, long black socks and blue boots. She had emerald eyes and short blonde hair.

Mine whispered into Aria's ear. "Wow, that's a weird fashion to go by."

Aria nodded before speaking to the girl. "Yeah? You want something?"

"Um...yes. I was wondering if this is the Tokyo Butei High that the contest is being held in." Said the girl sheepishly.

Aria looked at the girl in suspicion. "What? You're going to be in the contest, too?"

"Um...yes. But please answer my question. I'm in a hurry." The girl said.

"Yeah, this is it." Aria said with haste.

"Okay, thank you!" The girl said as she ran off.

"That girl...didn't seem to look like a gunslinger." Riko said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen those clothes before." Hotogi said with a hint of suspicion.

"Well obviously, that means she's not from around here! Can't you girls take a hint?" Asked Aria arrogantly.

An announcer spoke over the microphone.

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention, please! Thank you. As you know, our gunslinger contest will be held soon. This is the first time something like this is being hosted so please take care to make sure that this is successful! As you know gunslingers around the world are invited to participate but there is one gunslinger participating that is a very special guest."

Everyone present looks among themselves in wonder and tries to guess who the gunslinger is like.

"I wonder who it could be?"

"Is it someone who graduated from here?"

"It better not be another armed detective."

Random people said amongst themselves. The announcer called for everyone's attention. "Ahem! Anyway, this special guest participating in this year's gunslinger contest goes by the name Noel Vermillion from the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi."

In that instant, people gave out intense cheers and screams over the mentioning of Noel's name.

Riko and Hotogi gasp. "THE Noel Vermillion?" The both of them asked in astonishment.

Aria raised her eyebrow in a "So?" fashion. "What's so special about her?"

Riko and Hotogi gasp and then Hotogi explained. "You never heard of Noel Vermillion? She's a very good professional gunslinger."

"Of course, not as good as me, right?" Aria asked unimpressed.

Mine nodded her head. "You could compete against her to some degree but as much as I hate to say it, you're not in the same league as her. Like I said, she's a very good gunslinger but she's been practicing with guns since she was very little! Rumor has it that she shot a beast that attacked her when she was a kid!" Riko said with a tense voice.

"Oh really? Go on." Aria said with an indifferent expression.

Riko continued. "It doesn't stop there; she was the top performer in the gunslinger category in every way possible when she was in high school! Also, not only that, people say her guns weight the same as a cinder block too! Also, her guns are unique in that they don't use actual bullets and can take on other forms as well! As far as I know, there are no other guns like what she has anywhere!"

"Hmm...interesting but it's only what you TOLD me. I need to see this Noel Vermillion myself. But I'm curious though, what kind of person is she?" Aria said.

Hotogi explained. "We hear stuff here and there. We hear that she only shops online so she doesn't have to deal with people. We also hear that while she is a very talented gunslinger, she also has a talent for writing. Another thing is that she's five years old but who the hell heard that, right?"

Aria put one finger under her chin. "Huh...so it's inconclusive. This 'Noel Vermillion' could give me some competition to say the least but I still want to meet this woman and tell her that she could have some competition."

The announcer spoke once again. "For those of you who may not know who she is, there here is a few screenshots of her at this table."

Aria snapped her fingers. "Yes. Information! I was wondering how we can get some info on her."

The three walk to the desk with the screenshots and all three of them have looks of surprise. Hotogi and Mine are sweating like crazy.

Hotogi looked at Mine with a scared expression. "Riko...th-that girl that just asked us..."

Riko nodded back. "Th-th-that c-could have been her!"

Aria had a look of disgust. "You mean to tell me that we JUST met her? Damn! We need to know where she went and fast!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at a crossover.

**Rebel One: End**


	2. Meet and Greet

Hello everybody, Resoleon here bringing you Chapter Two of _Bullet Ballet. _

I'll be the first one to admit this: I had to watch the episodes over again in order to keep the cast of Aria the Scarlet Ammo in character. I hope I did a decent job at it at least because Blazblue is my bread and butter so I can do those characters no problem. I'm feeling shaky about this one so I hope I didn't do too bad on it.

I hope you enjoy it.

**Reminder:** Aria the Scarlet's setting is playing host to one of the Blazblue characters. I try to limit the visiting fandom to just one character if I can help it.

* * *

**Rebel Two: Meet and Greet**

Aria, Hotogi and Riko agreed to split up all over town. They agreed to meet each other back at campus by sunset. Sunset came, all three returned exhausted from their search for the vaunted Noel Vermillion. None were successful. They returned to their meeting point, exhausted and angry that nobody who they asked knew where Noel Vermillion was.

Aria panted and lets out her frustration in a single sentence while catching her breath. "I...thought...you said...that this Noel woman was an infamous gunslinger!"

Riko caught her breath and replied. "Just because she's famous doesn't mean that she's easy to find."

"But don't all famous people get that crowd that follows them wherever they go?" Aria asked.

"Some famous people can also be clever in their attire to avoid paparazzi crowding." Hotogi told Aria.

Aria was evidently grimacing. She knew that the contest was coming in just a week and she knew that people like Noel were very busy people. She felt as though she absolutely had to meet this woman in order to know if she is what people say they are.

"I am going to meet this woman one way or the other! I want to challenge her to a gunslinger's duel and win!" Aria declared while raising her gun into the air.

"Well if we're going to try to catch her, we have to know where she is." Riko reiterated.

"Well let's see...she has to have a place to stay since the contest isn't until two days." Hotogi was attempting to hypothesize. "I bet she's staying at a hotel or something like that."

"Let's wait until sometime at night so we can have a better chance at find her when the time comes." Aria suggested.

* * *

So nighttime came and they searched every hotel they could possibly find in town. None of them said that a person named Noel Vermillion was staying there. Their disappointment grew and grew with each failure until one in particular had something informative...

Aria and company arrive inside the hotel. They tried as best as possible to hide their frustration and fatigue as they walked to the receptionist's desk. Aria and Miko presented their identities to show that they were detectives to the receptionist.

"I'm and S-ranked detective and this is my partner who is an A-ranked. We are looking for a person named Noel Vermillion." Aria said with fatigue.

The receptionist replied casually. "Ah, yes. You have some business with her? She's in the sitting room to the left."

Immediately, their expressions became that of jubilation as they finally found the person they were looking for.

Aria gave a bow before speaking. "Thank you very much for your information! It is greatly appreciated!" Aria said with haste.

The three walk to the entrance of the sitting room. They stare at the double doors for a while as if a trap was expected for them. All three of them have their hearts pounding in anticipation of meeting the infamous gunslinger Noel Vermillion. Slowly...Aria puts her hand on the doorknob but a thought came across her mind.

"Wait, what was she wearing again when we met her?" Aria asked.

Riko put one finger under her chin in a thinking gesture. "I know her outfit was definitely blue and...she had some sort of hat on with a jacket."

Aria interrupted Riko. "Good enough. Let's go!"

The three of them went through the double doors. They quickly move in but Riko and Aria didn't unveil their guns yet. They scanned the room vigorously and spot a girl in a blue outfit looking somber, sipping tea. Aria, Riko and Hotogi all had tense faces and were sweating like crazy.

Riko and Hotogi held each other in their fear.

"I-I-I-I-It's r-r-really h-h-er! N-N-Noel...V-V-Vermillion!" Riko said with a multitude of stammers.

"W-W-We'll f-finally talk to her...in the flesh!" Hotogi said with a highly tense voice.

"Shut up and calm down...you're making me nervous..." Aria said while trying to hide the tension she was feeling as well.

The three of them slowly approach Noel's table. It appeared as though Noel was unaware of the three suitors approaching her. Once the three of them stop at the side of Noel's table, she turns to see them with tensed faces and sweat dripping also. She gives them a stale look.

"_Okay...so this is Noel Vermillion..." _Aria thought to herself.

"_M-Miko's gotta have her autograph one way or the other!" _Miko thought to herself.

"_I wonder what she'll think of us..." _Hotogi thought to herself.

All these thoughts were going on in just one second. From their point of view, it felt like an eternity while in reality, it had only been one minute passed in the room. It was as if they were trapped in a genjutsu. In the next second in reality, Noel finally opened her mouth but to them, it just slowly opened.

"Hello. It's a coincidence that I met you again so soon." Noel said in a sweet tone.

"Are...you Noel Vermillion?" Aria asked with great tension in her voice.

"Um...yes...that would be me." Noel said.

Riko's mouth began to run on its own. "Miss Vermillion! I-I-I-I read all your stories...about how you were top student, how you were lieutenant who fought alongside Fourth Major Jin Kisaragi and how you use guns that are very heavy! It's...such an honor to meet you! I'm Riko!" Riko said very fast for Noel to comprehend.

"Um...could you say that again? I'm afraid you talked too fast for me." Noel said.

"Miss Noel Vermillion—"

Hotogi covered Miko's mouth before it could run again and spoke herself. "Miss Vermillion! We heard all about you and we just wanted to let you know...that we absolutely love your skill! You're...so awesome." Hotogi said with up and down tension.

"Um...thank you. I appreciate it." Noel said in awkwardness.

Aria notion Hotoi and Miko to let her talk. She steps up and looks at Noel up and down and Noel gulps slightly.

"Um...do I have something caught in my teeth?" Noel asked.

"So you're THE Noel Vermillion that my friends told me about? You certainly don't look like a gunslinger. You said to me earlier that you're entering the contest, didn't you?" Aria asked with slight tension in her voice. She had to admit to herself that she too was nervous.

"Yes, I did. Um...if you don't mind me asking, Butei high is quite far from here. Have you come all this way just to see me per chance or was this all a coincidence that I bumped into you here?"

Aria gulped. "No, we did come all this way to...meet you. We saw the posters and your face looks just like what we saw. Now that we found you..."

Aria suddenly felt a dizzy spell. She tried to finish her sentence but collapsed on the ground, with fatigue taken her over.

"Ah! Is she okay?" Noel asked with concern.

"Miss Vermillion, please forgive us for disturbing you but we searched high and low to find you because our friend who just fainted was eager to meet you. She is a proficient gunslinger in her own right and once she heard about you, she wanted to meet you ASAP because she felt as though she could rival you but we came along because...well, we're your fans!" Hotogi explained.

"I see...I can't turn away vigorous fans, can I? Okay...just for tonight, I'll let you sleep in my room." Noel offered.

Riko and Hotogi bowed. "Th-Thank you, Miss Vermillion!" They both said.

Noel smiled. "You...don't have to talk to me as though I'm a messiah and you can just call me Noel."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you liked Chapter Two and will stay updated for Chapter Three.

**Rebel Two: End**


End file.
